Waking Ven
by daily-chan
Summary: A one-shot based upon a Birth by Sleep cutscene seen on youtube. Ven won't wake up and Aqua remembers how Snow White was awoken. Warnings inside. Aqua's POV. Rewritten on March 25th 2010


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **__**Birth by Sleep or any of its characters…I'm just a very hopeless fan :D**_

_**Pairing: Aqua/Ventus**_

_**Warnings: Spoilers for the game, especially for Aqua's journey to Dwarf Woodlands!**_

_**A/N: the words spoken by the Dwarfs are from the game, translated in a cut scene by a user of Youtube named Strwbrymilk so I do not own the subtitling. I have no idea how accurate they are as my Japanese knowledge is close to zero…but I believe in her ^^**_

_**The title is crappy…I know, but I couldn't think of a better one sorry**__**.**_

_**Special thanks to Flightfoot, my very first reviewer to this story to point out where to find the subbed version of the cutscenes! Thank you!**_

_Rewritten on March 25__th__ 2010._

_**The story:**_

When Aqua arrived in the Dwarf Woodlands she didn't really have much expectations of the place while she walked around. She had decided to just go along with whatever was going on and try to stay out of trouble. But when she saw those seven dwarfs standing crying around a glass box she couldn't just walk away.

She walked to the first dwarf she saw, one with glasses.

"What happened?"

"Snow White is…." The dwarf trailed off while he answered her and looked towards the glass box and as Aqua followed his gaze she saw a pretty girl lying there, seemingly asleep.

Like Ven. Shot through her head as another dwarf spoke up.

"She was such a nice kind girl…." He said and Aqua couldn't help but think of Ven's kind and soft smiles and laughter as he trained with them and his friendship.

"She sang and she danced…." Ven danced on the wind and around them all the time in excitement and pure joy. And occasionally he'd sing out while doing some chore as they trained which always made her and Terra laugh.

"She won't smile anymore…." Another Dwarf took over with the speaking and Aqua couldn't take her eyes off the girl in the glass box. For a split second she saw Ven lying in that box instead of the girl and felt her heart stop for a moment. The idea of Ven never smiling or laughing anymore was more terrifying then anything she had ever thought off and she could understand why the dwarfs were so incredibly sad.

"And she told such wonderful stories too…." Whenever a mission was over Ven would tell her and Terra all about it, even they they'd been there too. He'd describe things to the tiniest detail just to make them smile.

"Stories of love…and meeting a prince…" Aqua had to bit her lip as she remembered Ven's many stories…but she couldn't imagine him talking about love. The boy was so completely innocent and naïve. Half of the time he wasn't even aware that she was a girl.

"And she'd give each of us a kiss before we'd go to work…." Suddenly she could feel a slight knock on her shoulder and reached up to her shoulder before the feeling faded. Whenever she and Terra left on a mission without Ven he'd say bye to them and wish them luck.

"Snow white's purity changed us all." Ven's innocent and cheerfulness kept her and Terra going no matter how tired they were. Whatever would happen on a mission they knew that Ven would be waiting for them to come back home and for that they fought. Aqua knew that as long as Ven was around neither of them would ever just simply fall in darkness. For these worlds might have their Princesses of hearts…they had their very own prince of hearts.

She became aware that the dwarfs had stopped speaking.

"Snow White must have been very lovely. How did she end up like this?" Ven was lovely too but that hadn't stopped him from going away and ending up in a deep sleep either.

She listened to the story the dwarfs told her and she left to the castle, trying to find a clue as to how to wake Snow white up. If she could wake Snow white then perhaps she'd be able to wake Ven up to.

Through a haze she remembered meeting a guy in a red cape…he looked like he was a prince. The prince told her he was captured by Snow white's lovely voice and she couldn't help but to smile a little. Ven had captured their hearts ages ago with his very same smile.

She remembered fighting this mask thing before returning to the dwarfs with the prince and watched as the Prince approached the bed and kissed Snow white's lips.

Hopefully she and the dwarfs watched as he did before she let out a disappointed sigh. A kiss wouldn't wake Snow white up after all.

But even as she sighed she suddenly saw Snow white open her eyes.

"Snow White!" She called out, drawing attention to the black haired girl and the dwarfs cheered.

"Thank goodness! Snow White woke up."

Aqua smiled as she brought her hand to her heart….if a kiss woke Snow white up…then perhaps...if she kissed him…would he wake up then too?

She left Dwarf Woodlands and went to Ven's room where she stopped in front of his bed. The boy on the bed looked so relaxed, his blue eyes closed and a calm neutral expression upon his beautiful and innocent face. If it weren't for the fact that he had just passed out for no apparent reason Aqua would have thought he was just asleep.

"Why are you still asleep?" She asked softly before she moved closer to the bed and sat down beside Ven's body on the bed.

She gently brushed the hair out of Ventus's face and smiled a little sadly at him.

Why wouldn't he wake up she wondered. She knew Terra had been asking him questions and then he had just suddenly collapsed and not waking up.

Her hand found his as she softly brushed her thumb over the back of his hand and looked at him.

She knew he wasn't poisoned like Snow white had been but perhaps it would work anyway.

She remembered the magic mirror had told her that only a kiss of true love could awaken Snow white *

As she looked down at Ven's soft features again and how fragile and tiny he looked in that bed she felt her body lean forwards so that her face was only inches apart from Ven's.

She hesitated as she looked at his sleeping face from so close.

She knew she cared deeply for Ven, probably even loved him…but she didn't know how he felt even if he adored her or if she'd hurt his feelings by just kissing him. And what if anyone saw her just kiss an unconscious boy? They would think she was a molester.

Her hesitation only lasted for a few seconds as she knew she could always blame Snow white's story if anyone saw her and that Ven wouldn't hate her for doing this if he'd wake up.

If he even woke up at all and she'd drive herself nuts with the possibility's of what if.

She closed her eyes for a moment and said a quick prayer for him to wake up before she lowered her lips on his.

His lips were so much softer and warmer then she'd expected and although she only brushed her lips against his softy she couldn't stop the warm rush of tingling rising up in her stomach. It felt so natural, so good to kiss Ven like this and she wondered if it would be even better if he'd be awake.

She couldn't deny the feeling of rightness, like she belonged like that, that spread through her as she moved away from him again and bit her lip.

She looked down to her friend's face, hoping to see a sign of awakening but to her disappointment Ven didn't even bat a eyelash like Snow White had done and she sighed.

"It was a long shot anyway." She muttered as she moved from the bed and towards the door.

But a soft groan made her spin around and she saw Ven move a little before he opened his eyes.

It had worked! She couldn't believe it had actually worked and she all but ran to the bed when he slowly sat up.

"Thank goodness! You're awake Ventus!" He didn't look at her as she spoke nor shown a sign of truly being there but she was to glad to see him awake to be really worried about that.

She wanted to do nothing more then hug him and hold him close, but she didn't know if he'd really appreciate it as he seemed out of it.

She had to let Terra and Master Eraqus know.

Quickly she ran to the door and called out through it, not wanting to leave the room now that Ven was awake.

"Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus has woken up!"

Almost immediately Terra was at her side and moved into the room, letting out a relief laugh as he saw Ventus sitting up and so did Aqua.

She still had no idea why he had lost consciousness but although it would probably be important she couldn't help but just feel relieved.

She also had no idea if she had truly been the one to wake him up with her kiss or that it had just been time for him to wake up…but frankly she didn't really care as long as he was awake…..

_**The end**_

_* __**I have no idea if the mirror told her anything or not…I've only seen the cut scene and I know I'm mixing Snow white up with Sleeping beauty but seriously…what person would kiss a corpse like that when they don't think their kiss will awaken them?. So…just for the story's sake…the mirror told her that :P**_

_**I know **__**it's kind of crappy and probably doesn't make much sense…I haven't played Birth by Sleep…since it's not out in Europe yet and I have no clue to why Ventus was in that bed in the first place, other then what the comments on Youtube said.**_

_**But I saw the scene and I couldn't resist not writing it :P**_

…_**This must be one of my first none slash stories O.o..wow…and I love this coupling :D**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it… reviews are loved!**_


End file.
